


My sister rates KH characters!

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: My sister rates different show's characters [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Rating, Gen, Honesty, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: My sister, who knows nothing about Killing Harmony, rates its characters!(Please be nice to her and don't harass her)
Relationships: None
Series: My sister rates different show's characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	My sister rates KH characters!

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be the last of the series. This was fun, but she doesn't want to do anymore

Shuichi Saihara

I like his hat, he looks really pretty. I like his hair

Hair– 8/10

Clothes– 4/10

Overall— 8/10

Himiko Yumeno

She went to Hogwarts. I like her witch hat, she'd be in Slytherin, and looks like she'd date Harry Potter

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 10/10

Maki Harukawa

She's really pretty, I really like her hair, and I like her aesthetic. She looks like she'd be in Yandere Simulator

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 10/10

Rantaro Amami

Ap l a n t

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall—29/10

Kaede Akamatsu

She's really pretty. I really like her hair and her hair clips. I really like her colours and aesthetic, but I wish the tie had a different colour

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 11/10

Ryoma Hoshi

Oh my God, is that a baby? *Finds out he's over twenty* Uh... What– I hate him, I hate him so much. Ew, great value Boss Baby

Hair– 0/10

Clothes– 0/10

Overall— 0/10

Kirumi Tojo

Oh my God, she's so pretty. She looks like she'd be in the 1800s. I really like her outfit, and her maid headband thingy

Hair– 9/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 10/10

Angie Yonoga

I really like her outfit, but... she looks like she'd be in Teen Beach Movie

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 6/10

Overall— 9/10

Tenko Chabashira

I really like her outfit, and she's really pretty. I like her aesthetic. Marry me (>///<)/♥️

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 10/10

Korekiyo Shinguji

I like his hair, and his outfit. He looks like a Pokemon. He looks he could kill me... But also friendly

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 10/10

Miu Iruma

I really like the pink, she's really cute and I like her aesthetic. I like her necklace

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 9/10

Overall— 800/10

Gonta Gokuhara

I–

Hair– 5/10

Clothes– 6/10

Overall— 7/10

Kokichi Oma

I really like his hair, but he's done messed up shit, right? I like the checkered scarf

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall— 300/10

Kaito Momota

I don't really like him. He kinda' look ugly

Hair– 8/10

Clothes– 7/10

Overall— 3/10

Kiibo

The ahoge🤣

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 9/10

Overall— 9/10

Tsumugi Shirogane

She got B O O B S S S S S S. I'm a simp TwT I like her glasses. I like the colour of her hair, she looks like great value Hatsune Miku. I'm guessing she's the Ultimate Designer?

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 9/10

Overall— 10/10


End file.
